Sapphires Under Covers
by SlenderMonkey
Summary: The eve of battle requires a sacrifice for victory. Will the ragged remnants of Tohsaka pride be enough?


"Don't get the wrong idea, okay? The only reason I'm doing this is to help you and Saber."

Rin's bright blue eyes stared daggers at Shirou, and her furiously blushing face was bent into a scowl. Her black and wavy hair was let down from its usual arrangement, and gathered mostly over one shoulder, glossy and dark. Rin sat tensely on the edge of her bed, a distance of more than a body-length away from Shirou, who was standing awkwardly at the entrance to her bedroom.

"Well, uh… what happens first? Do I start with kissing you, or –"

"No! You're not my boyfriend, Emiya, so you have no right to kiss me. That isn't something required for the actual mana transfer."

With a low growl and a toss of her hair, Rin looked away, and shook with flustered indignation. Shirou gulped, feeling once again as though he was being unmanned by Rin Tohsaka. He felt as embarrassed as Rin appeared to be, yet he prayed that it didn't show on his face. Looking again at his grudging ally, Shirou felt his breath catch as he took in her state of undress. True, Rin had only removed the ribbons from her hair, and taken off her shirt, but Shirou's heart raced. This was the first time he had been with a girl, in her room, no less, in such an intimate setting. Indeed, Shirou had bathed naked with Sakura for a time, years ago, but that was when both were children; childhood friends, not grown into maturity, body and mind.

"Take off your shirt," said Rin imperiously, her arms crossed lightly, but protectively, over her chest. Rin's expensive-looking chemise left her pale arms bare, and Shirou could see them tremble slightly. Whether from cold, intimidation, frustration, or something else, Shirou knew not. The bottom of Rin's chemise ended some distance above the waist of her skirt, leaving several inches of her midriff uncovered.

"Okay, now keep your eyes closed. I'm going to… get ready."

A minute and a half of rustling ensued as Shirou sat on the opposite end of Rin's bed. He was unable to help but imagine her black thighhighs roll down her long legs, her skirt unfasten and drop unceremoniously to the floor, the thin chemise lifted over her head, and finally…

Shirou felt the warmth and pressure in the air next to him as the mattress depressed, and Rin quietly sat down.

"Keep your eyes closed. I'm just going to start the incantation, and then we can begin."

A small jolt passed through Shirou's chest as Rin's small hand made contact, its palm flat and radiating with a sorcerous heat, beyond the natural heat of her body. Rin began to chant under her breath. Shirou could barely hear her, and what words did reach his ears were utterly alien to him. Nevertheless, he got the unshakable impression that Rin was rushing through this part of the ceremony, as though it was an annoyance to get over and done with. Listening to the girl's hurried incantation for longer than expected, Shirou obediently had his eyes shut tight, drinking in the magical warmth that Rin's hand on his chest emitted.

"Emiya, get on the bed and… take off the rest of your clothes. Please." Rin intoned her instruction firmly, but with a softness of voice that betrayed her underlying intimidation.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No! It's just too embarrassing…"

"Tohsaka, you don't expect us to have sex in complete darkness, do you? Come on," said Shirou, daringly groping for Rin's upper arm, naked and soft. "This was your idea. I don't want to make this any more awkward for either of us. Please let me see you. I promise I won't laugh or anything. We're partners, remember? So trust me."

A short intake of breath from Rin preceded her slowly removing Shirou's blind grasp from her limb.

"Okay," she said after a pause. "I trust you, Emiya. This… isn't how I imagined I'd lose my virginity, but… let's make the best of it."

Shirou took Rin's slender form into his field of view, sitting casually but nervously on top of the bed next to him, her legs splayed outward from her knees. She was not naked, as Shirou thought, but still wearing a deep-red bra and matching panties. Having given up trying to shield her state of undress, Rin resigned herself to folding her arms loosely under her breasts. Her eyes were full of conviction, but her cheeks were red-hot with shyness.

"It's all right, Tohsaka," said Shirou, slowly removing his pants and drawing his legs up onto the bed. "You just look like you're wearing a swimsuit. You don't have to be shy."

Flames darted for an instant in Rin's soulful blue eyes, and Shirou wished he had held his tongue. He thought she would yell at him, but Rin's face quickly regained its calmness.

"I… I know I'll have to take off my underwear now," said Rin, talking herself through it for her own sake. Her eyes flitted about erratically when she realized that Shirou had finally stripped down to nothing. "Just look away for a few seconds, okay?"

Suppressing a smirk, Shirou turned his head, and waited until Rin had unclasped and slipped off the last fragments of her modesty. Hearing a heavy sigh from Rin, Shirou looked back at her as she crawled toward him, half-heartedly covering her breasts with one arm.

"Try not to stare so much," said Rin, coming to a rest immediately in front of Shirou as he sat up.

Shirou scanned Rin's nudity quickly, though familiarizing himself with a map. He kept his eyes from lingering, though he was silently awestruck by her uncovered form. Rin's chest held a slight flush that was continued down from her blushing face, her breasts round and modestly sized, though shapely. Her abdomen held a very slight athletic crease down to her navel, which was oval, dark, and inviting. At the last he dared to view before looking away, Shirou caught sight of Rin's pure white thighs, devoid of imperfections, leading toward her pubic mound and the unassuming vulva beneath. The flesh between Rin's thighs was without any hair at all, letting Shirou, for a split second, see how it blended into the surrounding flesh, barring a slight coloring that echoed the flush on her chest and face.

Shirou couldn't help but move closer, drawing both his arms around Rin's waist and caressing her back. His face moved towards hers, but Rin gently held him back.

"Not on the lips, Emiya," Rin sternly reminded him, even as she embraced Shirou tenderly, running her hand slowly down his side. Adapting, Shirou began with a brief kiss on Rin's cheek, and promptly shifted his attentions to her tensed neck, shoulder, and finally, her breast. Rin breathed harder as Shirou felt her chest rise and fall, now hearing an amiable sigh after her nipple, pink and hardening fast, was taken into his mouth.

The tiny exclamations given out by Rin in response to Shirou's ministrations sounded less and less like surprise, and were gradually more pleasurable and even. Shirou, a virgin himself, was distantly baffled by his own calm as he observed what he was doing; kissing, caressing, and rubbing Rin's marvellously crafted body. He had never done this before, but Rin's soft, warm beauty facilitated Shirou's motions as he took her in. The wonderful feel, sight, and smell of her feminine form made Shirou's hands and face move automatically.

Tracing the delicate underside of Rin's breast with his chin, Shirou felt that the natural progression was to go downwards. He ran his lips over Rin's velvety smooth belly, feeling it tremble as he continued to descend. Beyond his explanation, Shirou stuck out his tongue and pressed his lips to Rin's navel, kissing it passionately, tenderly, as though it were his lover's face.

"Ack. Shirou, that's… weird. That's enough of that, okay?" said Rin, placing a firm, somehow reluctant palm on his head. Her commanding voice maintained a trace of longing that was emphasized by her other hand gently stroking Shirou's ear.

Obediently, Shirou parted contact with a final kiss, and ever so slowly, inched his way further downward. Rin impulsively covered her navel with a tight palm, aware of the moisture in it left behind. Then she was caught unaware by the sudden tickling, smoldering sensation between her legs.

"Ah! Y-y-you're…"

Rin's words of alarm failed her and became a drawn-out syllable as Shirou coated her labia with his saliva. Coyly, he teased Rin's clitoris, just enough to prompt a swallowed shout from her, and without warning, plunged his tongue deep into the space between Rin's lower lips.

"Mmmm…nnnnnn! Emiya, th-that's… that's en-enough!"

With not a little force, Rin sat up with her abdominal muscles, and placed both her hands on Shirou's shoulders, shaking him and pushing his head back.

"W-what was that?" she asked, indignantly turning her knees inward and pointlessly covering her chest with both hands.

"I'm sorry," said Shirou, not sounding like he was too sincere. "I lost myself, I guess. I didn't mean to do something you didn't like, but I just thought… it might help."

Rin didn't have to look down at her heated groin to know that she was more aroused than she had been in her whole life. She felt traces of Shirou's saliva, intermingled with the growing trickle of her own nectar, beginning to seep from her vulva.

"I-it's not like I'm grateful or anything," Rin said with bluster, not meeting Shirou's eyes. "Who would be grateful of something so vulgar? But, uh, you know… I think that did help. Quite a lot. I'm… wet enough now. We can go on to the last part, if you want."

Rin finished lamely, but Shirou gave a light smile as Rin shyly focused one eye back towards him.

"I'm ready if you are," he said without hubris, reassuringly.

Rin took a deep breath, keenly aware of Shirou's heavier body over her, his erection poised between her spread legs, his firm chest grazing her sensitized breasts. Rin interlocked her left hand's fingers with the right hand of Shirou, and raised herself up from the bed slightly, holding on to her partner's back with the length of her right arm.

"I'm ready," whispered Rin, giving a half-smile of determination. Squeezing Shirou's hand tighter, she narrowed her eyes and braced herself. Rin felt her heart pounding as something hard and pointed brushed the labia of her virgin sex. Shirou squeezed her hand back, and with a second's hesitation, thrust forward.

"Nghhh!" Rin cried through gritted teeth, and winced hard. Shirou halted his movement, and watched with concern as Rin tensed up in pain. Looking down, Shirou saw the base of his penis, pulled out of Rin's warm folds, spattered with drops of Rin's blood.

"You… you jerk…" she said, looking into Shirou's eyes with such humility and pain that he nearly pulled fully out of her tight hold on him. Shirou had just started to withdraw further when Rin's hand put pressure on his back, holding him against her.

"No. Finish what you started," said Rin, a single tear dripping down her sad, placid face. "You have to do this properly, Emiya, or I'll never forgive you. Don't worry about me; just… come on… this way."

With a slow, smooth movement, Rin tightened her legs around Shirou's back. She closed her eyes and moved her pelvis toward his, letting out short, quiet breaths as she started a rhythm. Feeling the pleasurable friction course through him, Shirou, almost unconsciously, now moved his hips, matching Rin's motions with his own.

"Mmm… Emiya, that's… that's good…" said Rin, deigning to open her wet eyes and look at Shirou with increasing trust and gratitude. She drew her slender arms across Shirou's back and held his shoulders lightly. Shirou understood that the initial pain for her was shifting into soothing pleasure.

Holding Rin lightly under him as he continued to slide in and out of her, Shirou raised himself up slightly, looking over Rin's rosy skin, her globular breasts rocking back and forth, and a warm and simplistic smile on her face. Rin had closed her eyes again, and Shirou wasn't sure if she knew he could see her smiling so broadly. Whether she cared or not, with her eyes shut dreamily, and her face beaming, Rin looked utterly blissful as Shirou pleasured her.

The lovely sight under Shirou made the pressure in his loins increase, and he knew it would explode soon enough. In short order, Rin's smile became a mask of strain, and, her eyes still closed, she suddenly climaxed with a bright, youthful moan.

It was too much for Shirou to bear, and seeing her convulse, feeling the tightness of her vagina become even tighter, he ejaculated into Rin's body with a wheeze. Still she rocked in tune with Shirou's motions, hugging him close with her arms and her legs, imbibing every last drop of semen into her womb.

As their orgasms wound down, and the pair was able to think again, Rin opened her eyes. For a time, she remained in position, pressed against Shirou's chest, his member still buried within her. All of a sudden, Rin gasped, and pushed her partner back, shocking Shirou as she forcefully extricated him from her vagina with a wet tug.

"Ah! Y-you moron! Who s-said you could do that, huh? Who said you could come inside me like that?"

With a lightning-fast backhand, Rin stunned Shirou, leaving him nearly falling off of the bed. Recovering, he sat up to see Rin sitting hunched with her legs under her, her hands moving distractedly over her smooth stomach, and her eyes sprinkling nervous tears.

"Rin, I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me not to!" said Shirou, not caring if his words might worsen the situation. "You're a Magus more educated in these rituals than I am; didn't you expect me to do that? Didn't you need me to?"

Shirou was surprised when Rin looked at him softly, and spoke in a low voice, far from anger.

"Yes. Yes, I knew. But you… were my first, Emiya, obviously. Even if the reason we did this was to prepare you for battle, I still wasn't prepared for…"

Rin lowered her eyes, and then looked Shirou full in the face.

"I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry for hitting you. I thought I was entirely ready for this, but I still didn't expect… I didn't think it would be so _gooey_…"

Rin stroked her lower abdomen, looking at it wistfully as she next traced it with her fingertips.

"Ugh, I can feel it inside me… But there was no other way. Emiya, I've lost my Servant, and my family's dream with him, but now the best I can hope for is to see you and Saber win this Holy Grail War. I'd much rather you two obtain the Grail than some selfish Magus I don't even know. The world will be much better for it. I don't regret paying for this with my virginity, if… if it'll give you guys a chance."

"Rin. Thank you," said Shirou, his face brightening slightly. After a long moment, he spoke again. "I realize I'm asking this too late, but aren't you worried about becoming pregnant as a result of this?"

Rin blushed, but her face was even as she sat back on her haunches and moved an arm across her breasts with graceful modesty.

"No. I don't think it should be a problem. I've studied the ways to transfer mana for years, and nothing ever came up about making a baby. Don't be concerned, Shirou, because I'm not."

Here Rin was silent, and fixed a sudden steely gaze on her partner.

"But if I _were_ going to have your child… even though what we were doing was purely a tactical decision… you'd take responsibility, I assume. I don't even need to ask that. I mean, you are a man, aren't you?"

"Yes, Rin," said Shirou, smiling sheepishly. "You're a trusted friend, and I'd never betray that trust."

Shirou saw that Rin's icy blue eyes weakened their glare, and her cheeks bloomed again with a fresh redness, but the sorceress, realizing, quickly turned her head.

"Hmph," she exclaimed, with a non-committal air.

"I'll be going, then, I guess," said Shirou, lowering a leg to the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

Rin, naked and sweaty, shot a glance to the ornate clock in the room, barely visible by the light from outside. Shirou, supporting himself on an arm, froze as Rin rolled on her side, facing him.

"Emiya, it's… it's late. Just stay the night. We've done everything else, haven't we? So we might as well."

Rin gave an enigmatic smile.

"Just sleep with me. I'll let you share my bed, just this once."

Her words suddenly made Shirou feel very tired. His mind wandered as Rin slunk backwards, pulled back her covers, and slid under them. Her soft, milky back was kept to Shirou as Rin covered her nakedness, drawing the quilt up around her bare shoulders.

Rin didn't move, and less than a minute passed before Shirou crawled into place beside her in the bed.

"Shirou?"

Having thought his partner was asleep, Shirou was nearly slumbering himself when he heard Rin's voice bring him to alertness. Looking in the voice's direction, Shirou spied in the near-darkness the top half of Rin's head, peering childlike over the covers.

"Shirou," Rin said hesitantly, her words muffled by the covers. "You aren't cold, are you?"

"Well, uh…"

"I'm a little cold. So I'm giving you permission to keep me warm, okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

With a rustle of fabric, Rin inched over to Shirou's side of her own bed and draped one of his arms around her torso under the covers. Rin kept her back pressed against Shirou's chest as she snuggled into him, the quilt draped over their naked bodies. Unbidden, Shirou drew Rin's light frame closer, his other hand placed on her arm. He had the sense not to touch the girl's breasts or thighs, but contented himself with her silky waist and arm.

Rin and Shirou stayed motionless, pressed into each other's warmth, until Rin said firmly, "Just so we're clear, this is _not_ cuddling, okay? I'm cold, so you should be grateful I need you to do this."

Shirou nodded imperceptibly, but the rest of his body stayed still, as did hers.

"Shirou. I really hope that I was able to help you. And… I'm glad that you were my first. Thank you."

* * *

Thank you for reading; please write a review.


End file.
